Looking Back
by Charmed Ravenclaw
Summary: Ten years after the ReGreening, DCaf looks back and reflects on what has happened to him.


D-Caf smiled serenely as he gazed out the window of his little bungalow for the past ten years, overlooking a beautiful sparkling river, surrounded by spongy green grass that were unaffected by effects of pollution. Very different to life before the Rock. Very peaceful.

He had often come here to think and daydream. The tinkling of the river as it ran its course would just allow him to sink deep into his thoughts and mull them over. These days, he often sat back and thought deeply about what had happened over the past ten years.

His life was a vast improvement from back then. No longer was he a loner who was shunned away from the group, but a welcome member of the community. Sometimes he would hang around all the little kids, the teens and all the adults and tell them all the sci-fi movies he knew. He was strongly competing with Violet and Sanchez for the storyteller title.

Violet. D-Caf, Rodger Dodger and Violet had often talked about their mutations, the Worms. Neither of them had ever been capable of understanding them, how or why they worked the way they did. What would happen when Rodger Dodger released them? Why did Violet's Worms heal people and bring them back from the dead when his would kill?

Jobs had theorized a reverse effect. That the ones in Violet would heal and when she passed them on they could kill. And if D-Caf could pass them on again without killing the person, his or her's could heal too. Maybe. But they'd never know now; all of their mutations were gone.

D-Caf could never really understand why they simply disappeared. Just vanish. Why? Why were they even developing in the first place? If all this time they had been developing why would it just stop and go away?

Maybe it was because they didn't need those adaptations anymore. In a perfect world where everything was peaceful, there was no real need for the Worms to bring back the dead, or the Chameleon to become invisible. Maybe their only purpose was to survive while they looked for another place to call home. D-Caf preferred life without the Worms anyway. Sure, it was an awesome ability but the persistent itching for the desire to let them go was an annoying craving.

D-Caf saw twenty-year-old Rodger Dodger at the stream, skipping stones with Croce. Ever since Tate had left, D-Caf had sort of become Rodger Dodger's surrogate parent. He was the only older person Rodger Dodger had felt remotely connected to. The only one Rodger Dodger could talk to about the dreams.

The dreams. The ones that had recurring ever since they had both died. Ever since their mutations had left so had the dreams. But D-Caf was always trying to understand them. Why did they occur? What did they mean? Were they some sort of vision into the afterlife? After all, numerous times D-Caf had dreamed of his deceased older, overprotective brother, Mark.

Mark who had died ensuring D-Caf's survival. Mark, who had looked after D-Caf for ten years since their parents died. D-Caf still thought of him and was eternally grateful for what his brother had done for him. He told him so in his dreams.

D-Caf got up and went outside to walk to the Source. Well, to him and the other Remnants it would always be Mother but the Marauders and Alphas had always insisted in calling it the Source. D-Caf didn't know how Mother came to be like this and he knew he never would, but he knew Tate had something to do with it.

He often thought about Tate as well. He had quietly observed her enough to know she was an essentially good person. He knew that Tate had special feelings for Tamara. But how she managed to crash Mother into Earth for the Re-greening, D-Caf didn't know. But he knew she was exceptionally brave to have done it.

What had happened on board Mother after it had taken off Earth? It seemed like a lot had. What had happened to all the Blue Meanies, Riders, Yago and the Troika? When they had stepped inside Mother, they had found no signs of life except for Tate's skeleton. Where had they all gone?

Could D-Caf have stopped Yago? Could he have prevented all the terrible things Yago had done? Perhaps, if he had remained 'Twitch' a little longer, he could have found out what Yago was up to with the Troika and exposed his plan before he could implement it. But those thoughts were no use. What was done was done and there was no way D-Caf could turn back time to change things.

D-Caf stopped and stood over 2Face's grave. A beautiful tree with flaming red flowers had grown above it, protecting it from any harm. Jobs, Edward and he were the only ones to visit her, the only ones who didn't think she was all bad. Sure she had done a lot of bad things but it was only because she was human.

D-Caf had watched 2Face. He had seen how Yago had bullied and made fun of her face. He had seen how she reacted. She could easily have been associated with some of the kids from school; those who had been bullied and were looking for a way to feel better about themselves. They just pushed and bullied the losers bellow them, looking to see that they weren't at the bottom of the social ladder. 2Face had discriminated Billy and Tamara at the beginning just to see she wasn't a freak. She really was just another bullied kid.

Violet had scoffed at the suggestion of 2Face dying of a broken heart. But why not? Many people had done the terrible things they had done because their heart was broken in the first place. Look at Darth Vader and Voldemort – their hearts were broken and they started hating the world because of it.

D-Caf picked a flower from the tree and sat underneath its shade. He took out some paper and a pen and began to write. He wrote about all that had happened to him and all that had happened to the other Remnants. Hey, if Lyric could be record keeper of all that had happened with the Alphas and the Marauders, he could keep record of what had happened with the Remnants. He looked down at what he had written so far.

Chapter One

5 days until impact…

A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! I know that no one reads these any more but if you do REVIEW IT! I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT! Please tell me, whether you loved it, hated it or thought it was okay. Flamers and criticism accepted.

OK, here I'm just going to ramble about the series and express my opinion. D-Caf was an awesome character! I could relate to him so much it was creepy. But I wished he developed more and was more independent. I wish K.A. Applegate made him more relevant to the series. I wish K.A. wrote what had actually happened to him in the end where Jobs is reflecting on his life! So that's why I wrote this. I hope you liked it!

_"No books," D-Caf blurted. "Okay, we could write some- but with what? First, we'd have to make paper of some sort. Then writing instruments. No printing presses! _**_But what does that matter when there's no population waiting for the latest installment of the series!_**_**"**_

_Ha Ha! This quote was hilarious! My favourite quote from D-Caf! That's also what inspired me to write this. I loved it! I swear it's like D-Caf knew he was a fictional character, ha ha…_


End file.
